


Eternal Optimist

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Early Days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's optimism isn't exactly catching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Optimist

When Carter joined the team, Newkirk had a difficult time figuring out what to make of him. He was young, energetic, and idealistic–far too idealistic for Newkirk at times, who was well-ingrained in his cynical outlook of life.

And then came the reveal that Carter was a demolitions expert–and that their peppy idealist was probably the deadliest among them. Yet his outlook never changed. And sometimes, it drove Newkirk crazy.

On one such occasion, Newkirk had been furious about news that the Germans were once again doubling their efforts to attack England. Carter had looked about ready to say something; Newkirk knew he was going to try to cheer him up by trying to look positive, and Newkirk just wasn’t in the mood to deal with it.

“You say one word about ‘it’ll be okay,’ and I’ll…” He trailed off, the threat unfinished, and he sidled off to LeBeau’s side to commiserate with him.

It was later that Newkirk clambered onto his bunk and saw that there were chocolate bars and an American magazine left on his pillow. There was no note, but he knew Carter had left them–and all that he’d had left, as they’d all been forced to dig deep into their chocolate stores to bribe Schultz again.

Newkirk sighed and headed down to the tunnels, where Carter was working on a time-delay charge, whistling a sprightly tune.

“Thanks, Andrew.”

Carter just smiled and gave him a thumbs-up, and then went back to work.

Newkirk decided to let him work in peace and headed back upstairs, grateful that the young sergeant was a member of their team after all.


End file.
